Utumno
Utumno (No Longer Available) Server Lore: '''After many, MANY long years Melkor has escaped his chains in a genius and cunning way just as expected. Now finally the Lord of the Dark, Middle Earth's Morgoth, the Lord of Utumno, Melkor has returned. He has returned to Utumno and has repaired the great citadel of darkness. He is ready. He is powerful. He is ever-lasting. He is the Master of the Fates of Arda! Prepare Middle Earth... And good luck forces of Good. For the most powerful of Eru's Valar is here, and you will need all the help you can get. Book '''Lore: '''Utumno was the first fortress of Melkor, or Morgoth, in the far north of Middle-Earth (Forodwaith). It was built even before the destruction of the Two Trees of Valinor and before the First Age itself. Melkor dug the pits after fleeing from the Valar. The light of the lamps barely reached the dark fortress, leaving it to the dark powers of the world. During the Spring of Arda, Melkor interfered with the work of other Valar and overall, messed up a lot of things. Soon after, Melkor and his minions struck down the lamps of the Valar, leaving the world in ruin, forcing the Valar to retreat to the western continent of Aman. There he stayed for many millennia, well into the waking of the Elves. During that time, he captured some and tormented them, creating the vile Orcs. Knowing Melkor was once again at work, the Valar stormed Utumno, thus starting the Battle of the Powers. Utumno was besieged and destroyed in VY 1099. The Valar then chained up Melkor for many, MANY years. (Book lore written by ltle :3) Capital and Builds '''Utumno: Capital and main fortress of Melkor, Utumno was delved very deep into the flesh of the Earth. Here Melkor built his first of many dungeons and deep halls of obsidian, fire, and ice. Utumno had many hundreds of caves, tunnels, corners, and rooms, which allowed many things to remain hidden and secret for a very long time Members Morgoth/Melkor: Open Gothmog (The Balrog): Open Durin's Bane (Balrog): Open Draugluin (First Werewolf): Open Thuringwethil (Female Vampire): Open Sauron (Not actually part of Angband; Lieutenant of Angband): budderb123 Carcharoth (Guardian of Angband; Werewolf): Open Recruitment Recruitment status: Limited To get a role in Utumno a player must have the following alignment: * 1,500 Alighnment with all Orc Factions(Uruks too, No Half Trolls) Balrog roles require 2,000 alignment with all Orc factions. Glaurung and Smaug require 2000 alignment with all Orc. Ancalagon requires 2500 alignment with all Orc. Allies and enemies Allies: - Mordor - Angmar - Dol-Guldur - Uruk-Hai Fiefdoms: - Easterlings -Gundabad Enemies: - The Elvish forces of Lindon, Mirkwood, Rivendell, Lindon, Dorwinion and Lothlorien - Arnor, Gondor, Rohan, Dale and the Beornings - Durin's Folk and the Dwarven Factions - The Men of the Southern Jungles. Angband Melkor's secondary capital, Angband, lies in western Forodwaith. Sauron is Angband's lieutenant. Angband Page Link Category:Factions